


Meet you at the Wobbly Elm

by agoodpersonrose



Series: Nice To Meet You [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Clubbing, Drunk Patrick, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: David and Stevie go to the Wobbly Elm for drinks, and end up finding more than they were expecting.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: Nice To Meet You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768825
Comments: 31
Kudos: 220





	Meet you at the Wobbly Elm

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of meet-cutes I'm planning where everything is the same, Patrick leaves Rachel and moves in with Ray in Schitt's Creek, and David is working on the store, except they don't meet at the meeting about his business license and instead bump into each other in different ways throughout the town.

It’s Saturday night at the Wobbly Elm. David has finally given in to Stevie’s begging and agreed to go out for a night of shots and pool after a couple of weeks with only minimal contact.

But work has been hectic for both of them; David is in his final stages of setting up the store ready for a grand opening, and Stevie is so trapped by motel work with Mr Rose that they have barely had time to catch up since the start of the month. Their professional lives are thriving though, and, as David keeps reminding her, Momma Oprah would be proud of them.

That doesn’t mean they don’t deserve a night off though.

So, there they are, matching leather jackets donned, and heading for a night at Schitt’s Creek’s finest, and only, bar. They head straight over to get drinks, opting for several polar bear shots, and clink them, sharing a nod, before they down two each, and order another two for the table.

They sit on raised seats at a table in the corner of the bar, scoping out the population of Schitt’s Creek from their perch and, as usual, finding the pickings slim.

“Oooh, how about that guy?” Stevie asks, pointing towards a man in the corner. He's wearing a bikers jacket and has a bushy brown beard, and he looks over in the direction of their table in interest.

“Oh my God, Stevie!” David exclaims, the alcohol going straight to his head and making him louder and more shrill than usual. “He must be like, sixty years old, you can do better than that.”

“I was actually suggesting for you, but okay.” She says shrugging.

David gasps and holds his hand over his heart dramatically.

“Cheers.” Stevie says, holding out another shot and clinking their glasses together before downing them.

David swallows, and holds his hand over his mouth to wipe the excess. “I thought we weren’t looking for hook-ups today?” He asks, frowning slightly, “I thought you said this was our opportunity to spend time together and catch up.”

“Um, no, you said that when I suggested drinks.” Stevie argues, “I haven’t slept with anyone in a long time, and I was expecting that you would be my wingman.”

“Ugh, fine.” David says, rolling his eyes and taking a second, more concentrated look around the room. “How about that guy?” He asks, gesturing to a tall blonde man by the bar.

Stevie laughs easily and waves a hand in a dismissive gesture, “Been there, done that.”

David wiggles his shoulders and makes a growling noise to tease her, which just makes her snort her drink and cough into a napkin that he hastily shoves at her.

They settle down for a while, letting the alcohol settle in and genuinely taking a moment to catch up with each other. David discovers that Stevie had been seeing someone for a while, and it had gotten kind of serious until she found out he was dating three other girls at the same time. After that she had spent some time with Jake again, but nothing had clicked with that.

David nods, and catches her up on the store. She asks about his love life, but he insists that the choices in Schitt’s Creek would be too mortifying to date (present company included), and that instead he had just been focusing all his attention on the store.

After a while, Stevie nods towards a group in the corner. There are about three men and a couple of women all stood around chatting casually. 

“That guy has been staring at you all night.” She says, discreetly turning to face David and tipping her head towards the men.

"Which one?"

“The one in the blue button-down shirt.”

David snorts, “He has not!” He says, “I mean, really? He is probably looking at you.”

“That’s reductive.”

“I’m just saying!” He exclaims, and glances again at the man who does seem to be paying a lot of attention to their table.

“Okay then, you go and get the next round of drinks, and we’ll see where his eyes go then?” She suggests.

David accepts with minimal complaining on the condition that she give him money for the drinks to ensure it isn’t a plot to get him to buy the next round.

He stands from his stool and puts on his most confident walk towards the bar, when he speaks to the bartender, he leans over a bit more than necessary to display more of his ass in his tight black jeans. Once he’s ordered, he leans against the ledge and looks around the room in what he hopes is a natural way. In the corner of his eye he can see the guy in blue has turned to follow him with his gaze across the room, and he turns back to Stevie to see her putting a thumb up in encouragement.

He considers approaching the man for a moment but banishes the thought and instead returns to their table and hands Stevie her drink.

“Um, what are you doing back over here?” She asks, accepting the glass nevertheless and turning to fix him with an astonished glare. “You had an in there!”

David groans, “I know, but look who he’s stood with!”

Stevie does, and returns his eye contact easily. “What’s wrong with Mutt?”

“Oh, there’s nothing wrong with Mutt.” David says, “Except he dated my sister and lives in a barn. I’m not having kinky barn sex with anyone regardless of how good their arms look in that cheap blue shirt.”

He downs his drink as if to emphasise his point, and Stevie takes a moment to follow before offering her continued argument.

“Okay,” she says, through a mouthful, “But you don’t have to sleep with Mutt, we’re talking about button-down. You really think he lives in a barn with that outfit? He's probably an accountant or something."

"Ooh, do you think he has a guest room?"

"What is he? Bill Gates?"

David pouts, “Maybe.”

“You’re impossible.” Stevie says, annoyance clear in her voice as she peeks out of the corner of her eye. Her voice gets frantic for a moment, making David anxious. “He’s still looking. He’s getting up. It looks like he’s coming over.”

David flails slightly and looks over, expecting to see the man approaching but instead seeing him laughing at something Mutt has said as they head to the dance floor.

“Really, Stevie? That’s nowhere near us!”

“Made you look though, didn’t I?”

“Okay, I need another drink.” David says, getting up and gesturing at her to follow him to the bar. She does, and they each get another polar bear shot and down them whilst stood up.

The alcohol has snuck up on him, and suddenly he’s feeling light and breezy, and confident in ways he shouldn’t do. Stevie must be feeling the same because she’s pulling at his hand and making contorted body roll movements as she flaps her hair around.

David giggles at her but lets her drag him to the dance floor. Soon enough they are enveloped in the crowd and he just lets himself rock in time to the music, making faces at Stevie and twirling her under his arm every so often.

He bumps into someone and turns to apologise, and instead comes face to face with the man from earlier.

“Oh,” David breathes as the man smiles at him and steps closer to talk to him better over the loud music.

“Hi.” The guy says, and it’s clear he’s had something to drink but not enough to make him messy. Instead, he is just stood looking at David again, with a small smile gracing his lips. "Sorry about that."

“Were you looking at me earlier?” David asks, immediately regretting the fact that his alcohol intake has completely robbed him of a filter as he tries to stop the man from leaving.

If the man is surprised then he doesn’t show it, and instead immediately nods. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable. You just looked really good.” He says loudly, his words slightly slurred and making him sound soft and approachable.

"You thought I looked good?"

He nods slightly, looking embarrassed.

David purses his lips and leans in closer, the man’s hands go to his hips automatically and David places his on his shoulders, fingers stroking the seam of his shirt as they rock back and forth slowly, so they are almost dancing together. “Are you going to do anything about it?” He asks after a moment, leaning back to gage the man’s reaction. His eyes go wide, and then quickly he nods.

“Can I do something about it?” He asks, and David smiles.

“I don’t know, can you?”

The man rolls his eyes but doesn’t step away. “May I do something about it?”

David hadn’t realised how attracted he was to people asking for consent until that moment, as his knees weaken and he almost swoons in the arms of the handsome stranger.

“Please.” He manages to croak out, and the man beams at him and leads him out of the crowd by the hand, pulling him behind him towards the secluded corridor leading to the bathrooms.

Suddenly, David has his back to the wall and the man is right there in his space again. He gasps as his face is enveloped by a calloused hand, and his lips meet lips.

The kiss starts soft but quickly turns dirty and desperate. David pulls at whatever fabric he can reach to pull the man closer and twists his head just so to grant his tongue better access to his mouth. He sighs as the man’s hands travel down his sides, stroking over the soft fabric of his leather jacket to grip at his jeans waist and push him harder against the wall, his own hips keeping pressure.

The man’s mouth is so hot, and wet, and warm. He kisses confidently but also comfortably. He isn’t groping David or trying to pull him anywhere else. He isn’t rutting up against him, he’s just holding him there with his full strength and kissing him as if there is nowhere else that he wants to be, and nothing else he wants to be doing.

They’re pulled back into reality as the restroom door slams next to them and someone barrels past.

David looks up, bleary eyed, and already missing the contact of being held against the wall. He winces as he looks up, expecting to see some regret or awkwardness in the other man's expression, but instead he is smiling at him, and leans in to kiss him again.

This one stays more chaste. They are still definitely making out, and David’s tongue is right in this guy’s mouth, but it has lost the desperate tone of earlier.

“You taste so good, what are you drinking?” The man murmurs, leaning in to have another taste and lick around David’s lips.

“Mhm, they were polar bear shots.” David mumbles, giggling and accidentally hitting his head on the wall as he leans back away from the onslaught of licks. The man reaches up to cup the back of his head, fingers threading through the short hairs at the back of his neck, and stop it from hitting the wall again.

“So tasty, I could just eat you up.” The man says happily, and the words spark nothing but fondness in David which feels wrong for a man he doesn’t know, who he just spent the last ten minutes necking with like horny teenagers.

“Go on then,” David replies, opening his mouth into another kiss and smiling into it.

The man seems encouraged by that and slips back fully so that their bodies are pressed together in the small space. David gasps as he feels the other man’s attraction in the pressure against his leg and moves to try and gain more contact.

He has just shifted so that their hips are rubbing slowly against each other when their moment is completely ruined by Stevie's arrival. She tugs at David, pulling him away from the other man and causing him to stumble.

“Ughh!”

“Oh.” The man says as he catches himself with his hands against the now empty wall.

“David, we need to go.” She says, “Code Red, 911, whatever the code is.”

“What--” He tries to turn back to the man but is already being pulled towards the door and just watches as he tucks his hands into his pockets and watches David’s retreat with a sad look on his face.

“Stevie! What the hell! You were the one who told me I was just here as a wingman and you’re pulling me away from hot Mr Blue!”

“Sorry,” she says, wincing as they approach the cab. “I saw the guy I was seeing that was dating all those other people, and he was talking to this girl I know from the baseball team and I just, I saw red, and I threw a drink at him."

David huffs, but shrugs as they climb into the backseat.

"Did you get the guy’s name at least?” Stevie asks, looking guilty.

“No.” David sulks in the back of the car, crossing his arms moodily. “We were kind of busy.”

Suddenly, he feels sober, and his chest aches as he thinks about the man he had just left in the bar. He knows it ridiculous, and by morning the feeling will have passed, but right now he’s fuming and miserable. And really, really turned on.

***

The next day, they head down for a mid-morning breakfast at the café, and David is still not talking to Stevie.

“How many times do I have to say that I’m sorry?” She asks as they approach the counter.

David stays silent and turns away from her to tell Twyla his coffee order.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry I pulled you away from your dirty bar sex! What do I have to do to make it up to you?”

“Okay first of all, when you call it dirty bar sex, it cheapens the experience.” David says, turning and pointing a finger at her threateningly, and clearly reaching for another point to make. “Second of all, I’m still mad at you.”

“What was so special about this guy? I’ve pulled you away from countless other make-out sessions in the back of bars, why are you so mad about this one?”

David growls, leaning against the bar as he watches Twyla making the coffee, and scowling at the girl next to him. “I don’t know- nothing! He was just- he was nice, alright. I thought he was nice.”

Stevie is about to say something, but he cuts her off.

“Also, stop saying countless make-out sessions. That really doesn’t make me look good and you and I both know that it is definitely the other way around.”

She is looking at him strangely, her mouth open in shock and disbelief, and finally he snaps.

“Oh my God, what?” He asks.

“You thought he was nice? You never think anyone is nice!”

“Okay, well this guy was, alright.” David says, accepting the coffee from Twyla and turning to head out of the café.

Before he can however, he bumps fully into someone and has to catch himself on the bar next to him.

“Careful.” The person says softly, and David startles, looking around to catch a pair of sparkling brown eyes as the man in front of him holds him upright by the arm.

“Oh,” David says quietly as he looks at the man from the night before. He’s wearing a darker shirt as a more casual look, and the dark shadows under his eyes suggest he’s tired, but nothing else about his appearance screams _‘I was the best kiss of your life’_ to him.

The man is saying something, and David has to force his brain to focus on the words.

“Patrick.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“My name, it’s Patrick.” The guy says, holding a steady hand out for David to shake, which he does, hesitantly. “You know, from the dirty bar sex.”

David gapes at him, “Oh, so you really did just hear the whole of our conversation, huh?”

“Kinda hard not to considering you passed me on the way in. Your friend even waved at me.” He says, nodding round to where Stevie has moved several steps away, ordering her own drink from Twyla to give them some semblance of privacy. "I just wanted to come over and say hi but you seemed kind of distracted."

David glares at her before turning back to the man- to Patrick, who is looking at him expectantly and still holding his hand.

“David.” David blurts out, “My name is David.”

Patrick nods, “Nice to meet you, David.”

“I told her not to call it dirty bar sex.” He says, then curses his own mouth for forming words without permission.

Patrick just smirks at him and nods. “I heard, I heard.”

David finally loosens his grip on Patricks hand and pulls it back, blushing fiercely. “Um, so I should probably--”

“Can I have your number?” Patrick asks.

“What- why--”

“I just, I think you should give me your number. So that I can call you.”

“For dirty bar sex?” David asks, wincing uncomfortably and dreading having to reject another friends with benefits situation the way he had with every other suitor in this town.

“Well, I wouldn't say no to continuing what we started last night, but maybe we could have dinner first, there are some nice pizza places in Elmdale, not far from here. I don't think the Wobbly Elm is really first date material. But we can see where the other two words fit in.” He says with a wink, but he's biting his lip as if he's nervous which just makes David's stomach flutter.

“First date- O-okay.” David says, nodding energetically, “We can- We can do that.”

He takes Patrick’s phone and types in his number before handing it back.

Patrick grins at him, open-eyed and eager, and David can’t help but feel something growing inside him through the cracks this town had made on his concrete heart. He smiles back, unable to stop himself at the sight of the other man’s excited face.

“I’ll see you around, David.” He says, taking his own cup from the counter and heading out of the door.

David turns back to see Stevie approaching cautiously.

“You’re paying for these.” He says, gesturing to the drinks and trying to sound moody but unable to keep the smile off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: Every single one of these fics is going to end with David and Patrick falling in love and getting married, that's just how it works. Also, I figured that Patrick might have met Mutt on a hike or something so that's how they know each other.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. I know a lot is going on at the moment and everything is stressful and scary but I hope everyone is staying safe and enjoyed this brief distraction.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! My tumblr is @justwaiting23 if you want to come and say hi!


End file.
